Baby Natsu
by NatsuxLucy4ever
Summary: The guild finds a baby and Lucy ends up having to take care of him. Who is he? And, how did this happen? This is my first story. Sorry if the summary is bad. Just, please read it -
1. Chapter 1

**Hai there everyone, how are you? This is my first story, so I hope you like it ^-^ Please feel free to review to tell me how I do. That would be very helpful. Anyways, the italics are thoughts, and that's all. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and all of its awesomeness._**

It was a breezy afternoon in Magnolia. It seemed suspicious, a little too suspicious, but the blond didn't bother to say or do anything. Lucy was walking down the street towards the rowdy guild named Fairy Tail.

She came back from a mission with Natsu and Happy a couple of weeks ago and when they got back from the mission, the guild was having a crazy party. Of course she had wondered why. The only time they had ever partied _that_ loud was when something extremely good happened. It turned out that Mira's sister- who everyone thought was dead- was alive.

Lucy had been feeling good, but depression and sadness came fast when everyone in the guild was ignoring her. Lucy tried to keep a happy face, but even _that_ got really hard when best friend and partner was ignoring her too.

Lucy stood in front of the guild doors expecting another day full of being ignored. _Maybe I should just run away. _Those were the thoughts that were always running through her mind the first week of Lisanna's return.

She didn't listen to her thoughts though. She walked in Fairy Tail and suddenly heard many mumbles and questions being asked left to right to nobody in particular, but everybody.

"Who is this kid?"

"Where'd he come from?"

Lucy stood there confused. She decided not to even bother joining in. It's not like anyone would notice her, or so she thought.

"Lucy~!" A blue cat lunged himself at her before she could even walk to sit at the bar.

"Ah, Happy, what's wrong?" Lucy was startled by the sudden jump of the cat. Lucy only saw Happy like this when Natsu was being 'mean' to him.

"Oh, Lu-chan. Come here!" A blue-haired girl wearing glasses ushered her over to where she was standing.

Lucy walked over to Levy and asked what happened. But, Lucy didn't need an explanation when she saw what was on the floor.

~Lucy's POV~

I stared down at the floor of the guild where the figure was.

"W-Who is this?"

"We don't know Bunny Girl. If we did, do you think we'd be standing here with these stupid looks on our faces?" Gajeel looked at me with an annoyed expression on his face. I looked at him, and then turned my attention to the child on the ground.

"Hai there sweetheart. What's your name?" I looked down at the child and put on a smile. The boy looked up at me with big onyx eyes.

"I-I don't k-know." The young kid replied quietly.

Everyone that was around me looked in surprise, especially Mirajane.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" I asked my fellow guild members then turned my attention to Erza as she started to speak.

"It's because we've been trying to get him to talk the entire time, and not even Mira could get him to say a word." I looked at the re-quip mage in surprise. The sweet and caring Mira couldn't get him to say anything, but _I_ could? That was quite a blow.

All of a sudden, I felt a small body attach itself to my arm. I looked down to see the small child hugging my arm. Everybody started to laugh and even the little boy had a goofy smile on his face that oddly reminded me of Natsu.

"Ne, Lucy. You should take care of him. He seems attached to you- literally. C'mon, please?" Everyone looked at me with pleading eyes. This kind of got me pretty pissed. It wasn't just them. The one person that's been making me feel ignored the whole entire time had a smile, but her eyes were full of hatred while she was looking at me. That was my boiling point! I couldn't take it anymore!

"That's it! Why should I take care of him?! All of a sudden you're gonna start talking to me like nothing ever happened?! I'M TIRED OF IT! Everyone's been ignoring ME for the past couple of weeks ever since SHE came back! Do you even KNOW how that makes ME feel? Why don't you just ask her to take care of the kid?" I finally finished yelling at my guild mates who just looked at me with guilt.

They all stared at me in utter shock. Even the boy that was on my arm a few seconds ago that was looking at me with kind eyes was now gaze with the same eyes.

"Lucy, what are you-" I ran out the building and ran to my house locking myself in it at the same time. _This is all HER fault. And, where was Natsu when I needed him just now?_ I ran to my bed and cried myself to sleep.

**~End of chapter~**

**So, how'd you like it? I would be very happy if you review and tell me how it was. Sorry if there were any spelling errors that I made. Hope you enjoyed it ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai again everybody. I honestly didn't think I'd get this much love for my story. :P Anyways, I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed. It means a lot to me! Onwards with chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Fairy Tail…sadly **

Everyone turned their attention to the doors. They never saw Lucy act like that before. They didn't have any idea how they were making Lucy feel either. Everyone felt like they were all about to start crying seeing their favorite blond so angry like that.

~Lisanna's POV~

I looked around the guild. _Are you kidding me?_ "Hmph." The members that were in the guild turned their attention to me.

"What do you mean "hmph" Lisanna?" Cana looked at me as everyone looked at me, clearly waiting for an answer.

"Isn't it obvious? She's just jealous that Natsu hasn't been paying any attention to her ever since I came back!" Gray stared at me with disgust in his eyes. I saw him getting ready to speak, but stopped when he heard a semi-angry voice.

"Lisanna Strauss! HOW DARE YOU!" I turned around to see my sister with tears in her eyes and a very angry look on her face.

"Eh, Mira-nee! What's wrong? What are you talking about?" I turned the other way when my sister said nothing. Everyone's eyes were filled with sadness, almost as if they were feeling sorry for me.

"Lisanna, don't you DARE try to lie to me! I saw you, okay? Every time Natsu would get up to go and talk to Lucy, you would always say something to get him to stay. The only reason Natsu wasn't talking to Lucy and hanging out with her was because of YOU!" I stared at my sister in surprise. This was the first time she ever yelled at me and it didn't feel good. I was kind of scared, but I didn't bother to say anything.

Then, all of a sudden I heard the voice of Levy.

~Normal POV~

"We understand that, but what are we going to do about this child? He only seems to talk to Lu-chan."

Everyone looked at the bookworm and then gaped their mouths. They had completely forgotten about him. Then, everything fell into chaos once more.

"That's right! We can't just have a child around. What is he, like four or five?"

"Argh! What're we gonna do with this kid? Someone needs to take care of him!" The Master walked down the steps and then the hope of everyone immediately blasted him like a rocket.

"MASTER! You know how to take care of kids, right?" Erza asked.

"Uh…um…no." The Master didn't want to get involved in this, whatever it was.

"But, Master! You took care of Laxus when he was younger, didn't you?"

"I did, but that was a horrible experience. I'm never going through something like taking care of a child again. Sorry, but, wait, why are you asking me this?"

Mia spoke up and told the Master about the child that just appeared in the middle of one of Fairy Tail's usual fights. The Master was stunned.

"So, who's taking care of him?" Makarov needed to know, because he certainly wasn't going to.

"Well, the only person who could get him to talk was Lucy, but… I don't think she plans on coming back for a few days…" Juvia spoke up, and everyone's mood was turned into gloomy again._

~Lucy's Apartment several hours later~

Lucy woke up feeling different. She felt as if she had just done something that lifted a major weight off of her chest…but what? For reason she couldn't remember. That was when realization hit her.

_I can't believe what I said! Everyone's bound to be mad at me. Why did I have to let my feelings out then?_

Lucy thought she'd take a quick shower to clear her head. And so she did. Fifteen minutes later she came out wearing a purple a black skirt with a fire-like design around the bottom and a dragon-red tank top. (A/N: Sorry I just started thinking about Natsu with the whole fire and dragon-red tank top XD)

~Lucy's POV~

Once again, I found myself walking to the guild. I didn't want to go back, but I had to clear things up with everyone. I don't want them to be mad at me, especially Mira. She's most likely angry at me for talking about her sister like that. _I wish Natsu was there. He would've probably said something to make me feel better or even come chase me to try and make me feel better._ Either way, I knew I couldn't take too long, so I decided I'd just go now.

I stood in front of the doors of Fairy Tail. Honestly, I was scared to know what was going to happen. I could hear yelling inside, but I was definitely going in. I don't want anybody to be mad at me and I will not wait!

The doors creaked slightly as I walked inside. Everyone's eyes turned to me. I stood there with me head hanging low as the door closed behind me.

"Lucy," I heard Erza whisper my name and then I hear it.

"Lucy, GOMEN NE!" Everyone ran at me and shouted their apologies. I wasn't expecting this at all.

"Wait, I thought you guys were mad at me…?" I asked confused.

"Lucy, we're really sorry. It's just, at first you shocked us. But, after that, we realized how bad we felt. It's just, we wanted to catch up with Lisanna since she's been gone for a long time. But, when you said that, we came fast, and we're just REALLY SOORY! Please forgive us, Lucy~!" After hearing my good friend Levy say that, I smiled a big bright smile. I was so happy they weren't mad at me, but then, I realized something else.

"Of course! I'm still sorry for flipping out like that though. Anyways, I swear when I was here, there was a child here…I think." I saw sparkling eyes look at me, then hands pulling me in the middle of the guild. I couldn't see anything else because I was being hugged the whole entire time.

"There he is!" Gray pointed down at the little boy, who then looked up at me.

"Lucy," the boy on the ground surprised me because he said my name even though I never told him or said it loud enough for him to hear.

"Uhh, Lucy, how does he know your name?" the water mage asked me.

"I don't know, but now that I think about it, he does look a little familiar." _Pink hair, that grin on his face…_

"You're right, he does."

"OH MY GOSH! NATSU?!" I asked.

The little boy looked up at me and then once again, attached himself to my arm. I smiled down at him, then looked up with pure confusion and shock written all over my face. The same reaction appeared on my guild mates' faces when they took in what I had just said.

**~End of chapter~**

**So, it's done. Did you like it? This chapter was a little longer, but either way, I hope you enjoyed it. I was sad when I wrote it, but when Lucy went back to the guild, I became happier! Anyways, review? Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I tried.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! I might be updating a new chapter every day, because I don't get that much homework. If I don't, then that's because I either have homework or I have writer's black…Which probably won't happen anytime soon. By the way, all chapters continue from where they left off in case you haven't noticed.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I STILL don't own Fairy Tail, but I do own this story!**

Everyone looked down at the kid. Some were thinking, 'there's no way that's Natsu, right?' Others were just too confused to even think.

"Lucy-san, you don't really think this is Natsu, do you? I mean, even if it is, how did this happen?" Wendy asked. She wasn't sure herself, and didn't have any idea.

"I don't know myself, but I mean, look at him. He has pink hair, onyx eyes, and I can't believe none of us noticed this earlier, but he's wearing a scarf just like Natsu's." Lucy looked down to the boy on her arms, who smiled back up at her.

"Lucy-nee, I like you!" The little boy said enthusiastically. Lucy's eyes got wide from the sudden statement. This kid, who they've all confirmed is probably Natsu, just told Lucy that he likes her?

You could hear laughing burst from everybody in the guild, even the Master, who everyone thought left so he wouldn't be disturbed. The only one not laughing happened to be silver-haired takeover mage.

"Lucy, I told you Natsu liked you!" Mira said laughing a little.

"Mira, knock it off! That's not funny!" Lucy was now blushing a dark shade of red over a child. Of course, even though he was just a kid, it was still Natsu.

"A-Anyways, what're we going to do? We can't just leave him alone like this." Lucy felt like changing the topic and when they heard that, everyone stopped laughing and turned their attention to the still blushing blond.

"I vote Lucy to take care of him!" Happy raised his paw high in the air as he flew over to Lucy who was now trying to talk to Natsu to get off her arm.

"Wh-What are you talking about Happy? I can't take care of him!"

"Why not? He liiiiikkkkeeeeesss you!

With this, Lucy stopped her failing attempt to get Natsu off her arm, and grabbed for the exceed.

"Lucy~, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it! I'm gonna kill you!"

"But, if you do that, then Natsu will see something that's not right for children to see." Happy smirked when Lucy finally stopped chasing him around. _I thought she was going to kill me._

"Lucy, I think you should take care of him too. He already likes you from an early age, so why not?" Gray walked up to me and pushed me out the door, not letting me back in, and so I couldn't refuse.

~15 minutes later…Lucy's POV~

And so, here I am in my apartment with a grinning Natsu on my arm. I put him down on my bed, while I went to the kitchen for some juice. This was going to be a tiresome life for now.

"What am I going to do with you, Natsu?" I thought aloud. Natsu walked over to me and pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Lucy-nee, I'm hungry." _Of course you are. You're Natsu after all_.

"What do you want to eat sweetie?" I asked. The little child replied with a simple request. "Can I get something spicy?"

"Sure, Natsu. Wait, 'kay?" Natsu walked over to my room and I got out some pots and pans and began to cook up something spicy.

Ten minutes late, I walked out with two plates. One for Natsu, and another, not so spicy one, for me.

"Thank you, Lucy-nee! You look very pretty!" I looked at Natsu and then I felt my face getting hotter. _Stop it, Lucy! He's just a kid right now!_

This situation was making me feel weird. I felt like Natsu's mom, which was not right, and then, even though I don't want to seem like a mom, I do. Sure I want to hang out with Natsu and be with him, but not like _this_.

"Natsu, I'm going to take a shower. You can watch TV or something, okay? Just don't peek." I really did sound like a mom. Natsu nodded his head. I got up and got my clothes for tonight. The, I took one last look at the pink-haired kid and left the room.

~^.^~ ~Normal POV~

"I wonder how Bunny-girl's holding up. I mean, she has to take care of Natsu of all people." Gajeel said bored. Everyone turned their attention to him, and then had the same wondering look.

"Well, how about we go and visit her? She'll probably get some of the weight for taking of Natsu off her chest." Erza suggested. There were nods from a lot of people, and so, off they went. Erza walked out the guild ten minutes later with Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Mira, Happy, Wendy, and Carla.

They reached Lucy's apartment 20 minutes later. They could've reached there sooner, but Happy was trying to flirt with Carla, and then Wendy fell into the river. That led to Erza taking two minutes to get something else for Wendy to wear so she wouldn't be cold.

Gray knocked on the door. When they heard no reaction or anyone coming to the door, they all snuck in. At first, they did the normal thing. They walked around Lucy's apartment, first to the kitchen and then to her room. What they found first made them shocked, and then made them feel like taking pictures. It was a cute scene.

On Lucy's bed, she was lying down, and cuddling right there alongside her was Natsu. He wrapped his arms around her, and was snuggling into her stomach.

"He liikkkeeesss her~!" Happy was the first one to say something and was then interrupted with a "Shhh!" from Mira.

"We don't wanna wake her up and look at this cute scene! I could faint!" Mira whispered. Everybody turned their eyes to her and then nodded their nods in agreement.

"We need pictures!" Levy asked if anybody had a camera and then as if on cue, Mira took hers out.

"I brought a camera. I figured there would be something to take a picture off, and boy was I right!" Mira exclaimed happily.

Mira took several pictures and didn't want to stop until Levy and Wendy managed to drag her out.

~The next day…Lucy's POV~

I was walking to the guild with Natsu's little hand in mine.

"Hey, Lucy-nee! Are we going to see those people again?" Natsu asked me a little bit of a little scared. Lucy saw this and started laughing.

"Don't worry! They're not scary! They were just surprised by you, that's all. And yes, we are going today. That's our guild you see, Fairy Tail." I told Natsu and he seemed to calm down a little. I figured it was because I told him and then he smiled up to me.

We were standing in front of the guild when we heard the usual brawl in the fight. Natsu clutch onto my leg and I just gave him a reassuring smile.

I opened the door and as soon as we entered, everyone stopped throwing chairs and tables and turned their attention to us. We walked towards the bar and sat down.

"Hey Mira, what's going on?" I asked a little curious as to why everyone stopped.

"Nothing much!" Mira seemed excited, a little _too_ excited.

"Uh, Mira, I know something's wrong so just tell me." Mira looked at me, and then looked at Natsu, and then I heard a loud squeal.

"Okay fine, I'll tell you Lucy. Yesterday, me, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Happy, Gray, Wendy, and Carla went to check on you to see if you were okay dealing with Natsu. We saw you two cuddling and sleeping peacefully on your bed! IT WAS SO CUTE!" I stared at Mira in shock! I can't believe Natsu and I were doing that! I told him to sleep on my bed so he wouldn't be cold, but why were we snuggling?! I looked at Natsu who was still sitting and poking Happy's head.

Everyone burst out laughing and when I turned around, I saw a big poster of Natsu and I snuggling!

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to kill you~!" Once again, Fairy Tail became a rustling guild and everything was back to normal, I guess.

Natsu flinched when he saw a silver-haired girl walk up to the bar. _She looks familiar. Do I know her?_

**~End Chapter~**

**So, what did you think? I had fun writing this chapter! I don't know why! But, even I get excited writing my own stories. So, why did Natsu flinch when he saw Lisanna? And does he know her? Sorry. I plan on putting who did this in the next chapter or maybe even later on. You'll just have to wait until then. See you! Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! I'm back! Sorry I'm taking so long to update. I've been jammed up with Social Studies homework and then yesterday was my birthday and I still had even more homework, so I couldn't update my story. I deeply apologize *dogeza*.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail… *sad face* wish I did…**

Lucy sat down at the bar next to Natsu.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy looked down to see Natsu staring into space with a face that looked really weird. _And to think, he always called ME weird_.

"Oh, uh, I'm okay Lucy-nee." Natsu was reassuring her, but Lucy still wasn't satisfied with his answer.

Lisanna sat down next to Natsu on the other side and decided to start up a conversation so it wouldn't feel awkward between herself and Lucy, maybe even Natsu.

"Uh… Hi," Lisanna felt odd talking to Lucy like this considering what she said while Lucy was gone.

"Oh, um, hi Lisanna, what's up?" Lucy looked up from her drink and looked in Lisanna's direction.

"Listen, I just wanna say I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't realize what I was doing until you said something. I'm very sorry." Lucy looked at her and faked a smile. _Lisanna irritates me so much, but I'll try to get along with her. For Mira's sake._

"Yeah, it's okay. I didn't mean what I said either. I was just kind of mad." The blond put on a big smile and then felt a tug on her skirt.

"Natsu, what happened?"

"Lucy-nee, who's this?" Natsu asked with sincere eyes.

"Natsu, this is Lisanna. She's Mira-nee's sister." Lucy smiled down to Natsu who then smiled and gave her a hug.

"Hi Natsu. My name's Lisanna. How are you?" The takeover mage looked down and smiled at him.

I-I'm good." Natsu ran back to Lucy, who just giggled at Natsu's shyness.

"Who knew Natsu could be shy like this?" Lucy asked sarcastically.

~Lucy's POV~

This sucks. I want Natsu back to his original self! I miss him!

"Oi, Lucy. You wanna go on a mission?" Gray walked up to me and then I just replied with a yes.

"Wait, are we gonna take Natsu with us?" I asked. I looked down at the pink-haired kid who was now playing with Happy.

"I don't think we should. I mean, Erza said she picked out a pretty hard mission." Gray told me that and I kinda frowned. I'm not saying I would be particularly bored without Natsu there, but still. I'm taking care of him, so I just feel weird leaving him behind.

"Oh, okay then. I'm gonna go ask Mira to take care of him." I skipped over to Mira. She was wiping the bar with a towel and when she saw me coming over, she smiled and stopped.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Mira looked at me with worried eyes and I just laughed.

"There's nothing wrong Mira. I was wondering. Can you watch Natsu for a couple of days? Gray, Erza, and I are going on a mission and we don't wanna take Natsu with us because it's dangerous." I replied pouting a little.

"haha, sure! It's no problem."

"Thanks a bunch Mira! I owe you one. Just, one more thing. Make sure you don't tell him where we went because then he'll probably wanna come and we don't need that happening."

"Of course! I promise I won't tell him."

I walked back over to Gray and Erza who were standing there waiting for me.

We all went back home to get everything we needed and then, thirty minutes later, I met everyone at the front of the guild.

"Are you ready to go Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Yup! I have everything. Did you guys check with Mira yet?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

~^.^~

We were on the train headed for the mansion to protect the bride. The mission was for 200,000,000 jewels, so Lucy was excited to go, considering she needed the money and everything.

~2 hours later~

"We're finally here!" I stretched my legs out and yawned. It was only 3:30, and we weren't expected to get there so early, so we took our time getting the mansion.

It took about a twenty minute walk.

We stood in front of the large building and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" The voice on the inside was a girl. She opened the door, and then looked at us. She saw my hand and then a smiled appeared on her face.

"You must be the Fairy Tail mages that came to protect me in case something happens tonight!" The girl had long purple hair and was wearing a beautiful dress. I thought it was her wedding dress, but when we were told to come in, I saw an even more stunning dress on the bed of her room.

"My name is Erza, and this is Lucy and Gray." Erza pointed out each of our names and then she told us hers.

"It's very nice to meet you! My name is Misaki Aida." The woman stood in the middle of the room looking at us with a great big smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, Aida-san." I greeted her back, but then I was told to just call her Misaki. It felt so formal, but I didn't want to disappoint, so I did as I was told.

~Back at the guild~

Everything was normal until one question popped out of Natsu's mind. He had been looking for Lucy for a while now and couldn't seem to find her.

"Hey, Mira-nee. Do you know where Lucy-nee is?" Natsu walked over to the bar and then Mira put on a reassuring smile that said she'll be back soon, don't worry.

Natsu sat down on the stool….._silence…_ It had been a total of five minutes now and Natsu still had a frown on his face. Lucy was like a good friend, mom, and sister to him all together and he wanted her to come back right now. He couldn't stand it.

"Natsu, you wanna play something with me?" Levy walked over and tried to cheer up the pink-haired cutie. He looked up at her and then Levy swore she saw some tears in his eyes.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" The bookworm had to know what happened that could cause Natsu to have tears.

"I-It's just, Lucy-nee's been gone for a while…I miss her!" Natsu ran to Levy and hugged her. This was the first person Natsu actually made contact with other than Lucy and Happy.

"Don't worry! Trust me, Lu-chan will be back before you know it! I'm sure of it!" Levy smiled and then the teary Natsu wiped away his tears and smiled.

Just then, the doors of the guild opened and in walked Lucy, Erza, and Gray (A/N: Sorry, I felt like skipping through time. So, they already finished the mission perfectly and well yeah. Sorry of you wanted to hear about the mission).

Natsu looked at the three in front of the now closing doors and then his eyes grew wide. Not in surprise, but happiness.

"Lucy-nee! Erza-nee! Gray! Welcome back!" The little joy ran up to them and then hugged his favorite blond.

Lucy hugged him back and then let go.

"Where'd you guys go?"

"Uh, we went on a mission Natsu. Don't worry, I'll take you with me next time, ne?"

"Okay! And, when you do, I'll protect you from anything!" Natsu grinned at me. This made me slightly embarrassed, but hey, what am I gonna do?

"Okay, I'll wait for that day."

Natsu and I said our goodbyes and then left the always rowdy guild.

"Hey, Natsu? Do you remember what happened before the day at the guild when you first talked to me?" I was a bit curious and I wanted to know how my best friend could possibly turn into a child, besides his childish features.

"I do, but it's a little hazy." He looked up at me and then yawned.

"Okay, well, how about you tell me tomorrow? You look tired." When I looked down, he had stopped walking and was now sleeping. I lifted Natsu up and carried him the rest of the way.

"Good night sweetie," I kissed his forehead and then walked home-not just mine, but Natsu's too.

**~End chapter~**

**So, that was it. I hope you liked it! The end is soon coming and I don't want it too, but it will soon…maybe. I don't know yet. Either way, can you guys be awesome and take my poll? Please! I would be happy! Also, review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! I'm glad everyone likes my story! You're all making me very happy with your reviews~! So, here's chapter 5. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. That belongs to the AWESOME Hiro Mashima.**

Lucy was now carrying Natsu in her arms as she walked to her apartment. Gray has asked her if she wanted him to walk her back in case something happened, but she refused saying that she could take care of herself and that she had Natsu so there was no way she could get hurt.

As Lucy walked to her home, she didn't realize it, but there was someone following her. Lucy had reached her apartment in no time and was opening the door when she felt a hand go on her shoulder.

"Ahhhhh!" Lucy screamed at the sudden touch. Who wouldn't?

""Lucy-san, shhhh, it's just me," Lucy turned around when she heard the familiar voice.

"J-Juvia?"

"Hey, are you okay?" The blue-haired water mage looked at Lucy, who had a frightened expression written all over her face.

"I can't believe that was you. You scared me! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Lucy practically yelled at the water mage. Juvia nodded her head.

That was when a peacefully sleeping Natsu woke up rubbing his eyes.

"Lucy-nee~!" Lucy looked down at Natsu and then back up at Juvia.

Then Natsu looked at Juvia and his eyes became kind of wide.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Lucy asked worried. She saw Natsu look at Juvia and he looked scared.

"Hi Natsu-san. Are you okay?" Juvia asked looking worried. But, was she really?

"Y-You did this," Natsu got out of Lucy's hands and ran inside the apartment that Lucy finished opening earlier. He grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her inside.

"N-Natsu, what's wrong? Are you feeling okay? What do you mean by "you did this"?" Lucy was confused beyond a certain point. Natsu looked so scared that Lucy looked very surprise.

Lucy got up and walked over to Natsu. She hugged him tight.

"L-Luce, you're suffocating m-me." Lucy opened her eyes in shock.

"N-Natsu, what did you just call me?" Lucy looked worried for the child, but that was when she saw the form of the person she was hugging. It wasn't a child, but now it was a teenager. Precisely, a 17 year old.

"I called you Luce, 'cuz that's what I call you! So, why are you hugging me? I was just a little curious." Natsu put on his toothy grin and Lucy blushed slightly, and then turned her face back to normal.

"N-Natsu, you're back to normal!" Lucy shouted and then once again, hugged her best friend!

"What're you talkin' about Luce?" Natsu looked so cute right now. He had on a confused look on his face and Lucy had to try to keep in a blush, but failed. Natsu saw her and just smiled.

"Well, you were a child just now. But, argh, I'm so confused!" Lucy screamed a little. She looked back down and instead of seeing Natsu, she saw child Natsu.

"Huh? What the hell is going on here?" Lucy got up and walked to her bed and sat down.

"Lucy-nee, what's wrong?" Natsu got up and walked over to her.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about something." Lucy laid back on her back, and then Natsu sat down next to her.

"Okay, Lucy-nee."

"Hey Natsu, I'm going to take a shower, kay."

"Okay, I'll watch tv or just do something."

"Alright, just make sure you don't go anywhere."

"I won't." Hearing that, Lucy grabbed her clothes and walked to the shower. She put on the water and went inside.

Lucy had a lot to think about and she was going to take her time. _How did child Natsu turn into normal Natsu? I have to tell everyone at the guild. They'll probably never believe me though. How am I gonna prove it?_

~Time Skip. Thirty minutes later~

Lucy came out the bath wearing pink shorts and a black tank top.

"Natsu, where are you?"

…

"Hey, Natsu, can you hear me?"

Lucy walked around the room looking around for the little dragon slayer. Seeing no sign of him, she became very worried. That's when she saw it. There was a note on the table near her bed.

**If you want the kid alive, come to the East Magnolia Forest. I'll be waiting for you. If I even see you coming with anyone, then I'll kill him.**

When Lucy finished reading the note, she stared at it. This was terrible. _Now I definitely have to tell the guild members. I should've come out earlier. This is all my fault._

Lucy didn't bother to change. She ran out and locked her apartment. When she reached the guild, she was panting hard. Lucy ran in the guild.

Everyone turned their heads toward her.

"Lucy, what're you doing here? Where's Natsu?" Cana asked.

"N-Natsu was kidnapped." Lucy started crying. Tears were falling out of her eyes at a fast rate.

"What do you mean kidnapped? There's no way that idiot would get himself kidnapped." Gray replied. If that's true, then it must've been someone that he knows.

"That's true, but still, we need to find out who did this." Erza added.

"They left me a note." Lucy said as if just remembering.

"What did it say?" The Master had just come down. He heard a ruckus going on and he wanted to find out what it was before the citizens would start yelling at them considering how late it was.

"Master."

"What did it say Lucy?" The Master asked his question once again expecting an answer this time.

Lucy took out a piece of paper and unfolded it. Then, she started reading it:

**If you want the kid alive, come to the East Magnolia Forest. I'll be waiting for you. If I even see you coming with anyone, then I'll kill him.**

Everyone's eyes turned wide when Lucy finished reading the paper.

"That's terrible! Who would kidnap a kid?!" Mira screamed.

"I have an idea." Everyone turned their heads to the voice.

"Lisanna's who do you think it is?"

Lisanna hesitated at first, but then continued when she saw Lucy crying on the floor.

"It's probably the person who turned him into a child in the first place." Saying that, she looked back down at Lucy who was still crying and an unnoticeable smirk made its way on Lisanna's face.

**~End Chapter~  
**

**Sorry to end it there. So, I made it seem like Lisanna did it, didn't I? So, anyways, it might. You never know until next chapter. I hope you guys like it! Review please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone. They are the reason I get motivated to right, so keep 'em comin'!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

Lucy stood up and wiped away the tears that were still on her face.

"That makes sense, but I just remembered something." Gray was the first one to talk after the long silence that took place after Lisanna had said that.

"Gray, what is it?" Erza asked the ice-make mage.

"I don't know if anyone remembers, but Natsu was _in_ the guild right before Cana found the baby on the floor." At this, everyone stared at him in horror as if the memory had just entered their brain.

"That's right!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"Wait, doesn't that mean that someone in the guild is responsible for this?" Lucy's eyes widened along with everyone else's.

The Master looked at Lucy, and then around to all his other 'children'.

"Who in this guild has a grudge against Natsu?" Mira looked around. She didn't believe it, but then another thought crossed her mind.

"Now that I think about it, there's no one in this guild that's ever had a _real_ grudge on Natsu. I mean, we fight all the time, but I've never held a grudge on him before". Gray said. He had a point. There's no one in the guild that ever had a grudge. He was kind and he would never do _anything_ to hurt his nakama.

"That's true. Maybe this person did it because they had a grudge against Lucy, not Natsu!" Levy said. Everyone thought about this for a moment and then they all looked at the blond that stood up in the same spot as before.

"Lucy, is there anyone in the guild that's ever had a grudge on you? I doubt it's true, but we need to know." Erza looked at Lucy. She didn't want to ask that, but they had to know.

"Not as far as I know of. I'm sorry, I can't think of anybody." Lucy looked down with sadness.

"I can't think of anyone either. Lucy has been kind to everyone ever since she joined this guild."

Lucy was worried and scared. She had grown fond of Natsu. Not only did he help her get into Fairy Tail, but he has always been kind to her. She didn't want anything to happen to Natsu and if something did, Lucy didn't know what would happen, but she did know it wouldn't be something good.

"Wait! I just remembered something. When I was home before I found the letter there, I saw Natsu!"

"Lucy, of course you did! You took him home with you, remember?" Mira was confused. _What are you talking about Lucy?_

"No, I don't mean child Natsu. He was child Natsu, but then, when I looked back up, I saw Natsu. He was the normal 17-year-old Natsu, but he didn't remember anything. Baby Natsu remembered something. Juvia was outside and she scared me, but then told me she came to see how I was doing. Child Natsu said that it was her, except I think he was talking about Juvia." After Lucy said that, everyone turned their heads towards Juvia.

She looked scared, but then started crying.

"Juvia, why are you crying?" Lucy looked at her also, and then walked over to her.

"Lucy-san, Juvia is sorry. She was the one that turned Natsu into a child. I didn't mean to do it. I was trying to do something else that would get Gray-sama to like Juvia, but something happened during the fight and Natsu got the thing. The potion didn't even do what it was supposed to do." Juvia looked down. She didn't mean to do it, but Juvia wanted Gray to like her…no matter what.

"It's okay Juvia, but did you put that note on my table?" Lucy was curious.

"No, I would never do that! Natsu is a part of this guild, and I would never do that to anybody unless they're an enemy."

"Then, who could've done it?" Lisanna looked around the guild. She was confident that it wasn't her, but now there were no options as to who did it.

Everyone was in the guild the whole entire time, ever since Lucy left with Natsu.

"Who would do something this terrible? And to make it worse, threaten to kill a child? This person WILL be dealt with. Especially knowing that they are a part of Fairy Tail. We will not hold back, my child."

"Master," Lucy fell to her knees crying. _There's no way I'm holding back now! I will forever hate this person. I will take Natsu back and you will die by my hands if someone doesn't stop me!_

**~End Chapter~**

**Haha, sorry it was so short. I wanted to make it longer, but I think I'm going to put what happens in the forest in the next chapter. So, hey, sorry for those who thought Lucy's character was maybe a bit OOC, but I couldn't help it. I wanted someone to tell Lisanna something and I wanted her to express her feelings. It's not good to hold in anger. Anyways, I want to thank EVERONE who has reviewed this story. It makes me really happy. You've all made my day ever MORE better! We had a preliminary round to see who would participate in our 8****th**** grade races at school. And, I WON FOR THE GIRLS FOR THE BEAST! It was awesome. It was at least 60 or 70 yards. I thought it would be longer, but it wasn't. We have our finals against the other team on Wednesday! I can't wait! I'm pumped. Anyway, I'm gonna stop talking and end this annoying author's note for you guys! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there! Sorry for the wait! Anyways, I'm happy with the reviews and faves and follows! It's awesome! Here's chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

~Time skip: The next morning: Lucy's POV~

I woke up feeling different. Then, I remembered what happened last night. The memories played in my head about a million times before it finally stopped. _Why in the world would someone kidnap a child?!_

I decided to try and let that go to another part of my brain while I focused on getting ready for the day. I took a shower. When I came out, I was wearing a pink tank top with a pair of black shorts that were way above my knee.

I grabbed my keys and then made my way towards Fairy Tail.

When I walked in, it was like any other normal day, except for the face that Natsu wasn't there with me.

I walked to the bar and avoided a chair that flew in my direction. I laughed as a saw the sight. There was only one thing missing and that was Natsu fighting with Gray.

All of a sudden, pictures of when Natsu was in the guild flooded into my brain. "Natsu".

"Eh, did you say something Lucy?" Mira was standing there looking at me with a curious look.

"Eh, uh, no. Sorry, I was just thinking about something." I replied. I could feel a slight blush on my face and saw Mira smiling a little.

"What were you thinking about? Just curious." Mira looked up at me smiling. I had a feeling she knew, but I didn't wanna say anything about that.

"Well, it's just Natsu! I just haven't been feeling the same." As I finished my sentence, tears started forming in my eyes.

"Lucy~, watch out!" I spun around on the chair to see Gray tackling me down. At first, I was gonna ask him what the hell he thought I was doing, but then I saw part of a table _and_ a chair being thrown at me.

I laid down on the floor with Gray on top of me. This felt very awkward. Gray was on top of me, but I liked Natsu.

"Who in the hell threw that?" I got up with the help of Gray and everyone turned their heads towards me. Several fingers pointed towards Jet and Droy, while others pointed at Romeo and Gajeel.

I stomped over with an angry look in the direction of Gajeel. I honestly believed it was him, although I don't think he would do it. Yet again, neither would any of the other three.

"GAJEEL!" I was scaring the shit out of him right now.

"Oi, Bunny Girl! I didn't do it! I swear!" Gajeel looked like he was cowering in fear. I mean, was that even possible?

"Oh, Lucy, can you come here for a second?" Erza had just saved Gajeel from a hard beating that he would've gotten from me. I didn't want to ignore the red hear, because she was FAR scarier than me.

I walked over to the mage in armor and said my hello before listening to what she wanted to say.

"Lucy, did you get back the other note yet? You know, the one that says when you should go to the forest to get Natsu back?" When she said that, I felt kinda sad…again. It was very painful to live without Natsu by my side. I got used to taking care of him and it just didn't feel right without him sneaking into my room and lying down next to me.

"No, not yet." I got quiet when I said this. The memories of that night had always given me nightmares ever since it happened. I blamed it all on myself, even though everyone had always tried to tell me that it wasn't me who was the cause. I never listened because I always thought it was me who was responsible for Natsu being kidnapped. It took me a while until I was convinced that it wasn't my fault.

"Is that so?" Erza got a simple yes for a reply.

I walked out the guild saying that I was going to rest at home. Everyone wished me good luck and said their farewells to me. Gray offered to come with me to make sure nothing happened. I told him he could if he wanted and then Happy offered to come along.

We walked out the guild. Gray was walking right next to me, a little _too_ close for comfort, and Happy was flying above our heads. It felt depressing, but there was silence in the air of Magnolia.

We reached my apartment. I opened the door and was about to walk inside when I felt a hand grab mine. I turned around to see Gray holding my hand.

"G-Gray, what're you doing?" I asked confused.

"Are you sure you're okay, Lucy?" Gray seemed really worried about me. I didn't want to make him worry anymore, so I just gave him a small smile and said "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

He obviously didn't believe me. The look on his face said it all.

"Lucy, why are you trying to act so tough?" This was the first time Gray had ever yelled at me like this, so I felt a little intimidated.

"Wh-What are you talking about? I'm acting like my normal self! You must be seeing things. I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?" I smiled at him, and then tried to walk into my apartment.

He grabbed hold of my hand once more and when I turned around, I saw tears coming from his eyes.

"Wh-What's wrong?" I was stunned. I never ever saw the ice mage cry before, so I wasn't exactly expecting this kind of reaction.

"Lucy, well know you miss and love Natsu, so stop pretending you don't care!" I saw several lights turn on in other rooms, so I pulled him in my apartment and told him not to be so loud.

"Gray, I do care! He's my best friend, my nakama! And, do you honestly think I could ever not care if he didn't come back? I know I love him, but what can I do? This person is threatening to kill him!" Tears were flowing out of my eyes. I broke down then and there with Gray looking at me with shock.

At first, I had no idea why, but then I realized that I had just confessed my feelings for Natsu in front of him.

"Lucy, don't worry! I'm sure he's fine. I'm sorry for yelling at you." Gray's face softened and he wiped away the tears. Happy was on the ground next to us. He yawned and we turned our attention towards him.

"It's okay Gray. And, Happy, you can go to sleep if you want." Happy gave a slight nod and made his way over to _my_ bed. My eyes followed him, and that's when I saw a piece of paper. I got up and opened it. My eyes got wide and apparently Gray saw because he looked at me worriedly.

"Lucy, what happened?"

"I-It's the letter. It says to go tomorrow afternoon at 3 o' clock." I went back over to Gray and then he said he would go to the guild and then come back over.

"Wait, why are you coming over here?" I asked faintly confused. He told me that he wanted to make sure nothing happened to me, so I nodded and told him he would have to sleep on the couch. He said that's okay and made his way to the guild, along with the piece of paper.

I on the other hand fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and we still had no idea how we were going to get everyone to go to the forest without being noticed.

I went to my bed and sleep came fast. I need to get as much rest as possible. _I will definitely save Natsu…NO MATTER WHAT!_

**~End Chapter~**

**So, there's Chapter 7. How'd you guys enjoy it? I honestly know I'm putting more of Lucy in it than Natsu, but don't worry, Natsu will be big in the chapter upcoming. I know this update came late and I'll try to update sooner. I went somewhere today and didn't come back till nine, so I wanted to update this chapter at least. Hope you liked it! Review? Is it worthy of one?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the VERY long wait. I wanted to update sooner, but well, things happened. But, here I am! Here's the newest chapter and thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and followed this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

Gray was running towards the guild. He just came from Lucy's house and when she found the note, he said that he would take it and show everybody. And so he did.

He reached the guild in a matter of minutes with how he was running. The door blasted open to reveal a panting Gray.

"Yo Gray." The first to greet him was Jet and Droy who were following Levy around, who was chasing Gajeel because of some mishap.

"Gray, what happened?" Erza walked up to Gray who was still trying to catch his breath from running.

"Th-The note…from L-Lucy's house," Erza was still confused as to what Gray was trying to say and so she took the piece of paper from Gray's hand. When she finished reading it, her eyes became slightly wide.

"Erza, what's wrong?" This time, it was the eldest of the takeover mages that asked her what happened.

"Lucy got the other note. It says that she'll have to go to the forest at three in the afternoon tomorrow." Upon hearing this, Mirajane's eyes became a little bigger.

She asked for everyone to turn to them so she could get their attention. Everyone listened to what she had to say because they didn't exactly feel like seeing the demon from hell, Mirajane, or the other demon from hell, Erza. So, they listened quietly.

"Gray brought the other note from Lucy's house. She has to go tomorrow at three in the evening, so let's make a plan!" Mira smiled brightly, but you could clearly see anger in her eyes if you knew her well.

Everyone screamed "yeah", and then turned to Erza as she started talking. The Master didn't want to say anything because he knew his 'children' could handle making a plan. If he had any objections, he would say them and then Fairy Tail would come up with something else.

"We well be in groups of at least three to five. Listen to everyone's ideas and then decide which the best plan is. We'll all share our main ideas and then decide which is better. Of course the Master will be a part of this also!" Everyone looked at each other wondering who they would be grouped with.

That's when Mira started announcing the groups she thought would be best.

"Okay, here we go!" Everyone's eyes turned towards her. "The first group is Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy, and Carla. The second group is Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily, and Lisanna. The third group is Jet, Droy, Macao, Romeo, and Kinana. The fourth group is Elfman, Evergreen, Fried, Bickslow, and me!"

Everybody started filtering into their groups as Mira slowly finished naming who was with who. They took hours to come up with the perfect plan that wouldn't let the kidnapper be able to sense them while they were following.

They finally decided on one plan, but by the time they were finished, people had no energy left to go to their homes and therefore fell asleep right in the guild. Some were on tables and chairs, while others were on the floor lying with other people right next to them and even a line of people fell asleep on the bar counter.

The only ones left awake and standing were Erza (of course), Gray, Mira, Wendy, and the Master. Everyone else had fallen into a not-so peaceful slumber.

"Well, I'm going home for now." Erza walked out the guild with Wendy following behind her since they both live in the same building. Wendy carefully picked Carla up before continuing to walk.

"I think I'm going back to Lucy's house. I don't want anything happening to her while she's sleeping." Gray yawned as he finished his sentence. He picked up Happy and walked out of the now quiet guild.

"Alright, good night." Mira and the Master both yawned. Sleep was filling their eyes, but they at least wanted to get to their homes.

The Master was the first to leave after wishing his good night to the takeover mage. Mira walked over to her brother and sister before picking both of them up and locking up.

Elfman woke up and he carried Lisanna so Mira wouldn't have to do it.

~The next day~

Lucy woke up after a good night's sleep. She got some clothes and walked to the bathroom. She completely forgot that she let Gray and Happy stay that night, so she didn't pay much attention to anything else as she walked to the bathroom. She closed the door, brushed her teeth, and then took her shower.

After a long while, she came out dressed in a pair of black shorts and a red lacy tank top. Her hair was still wet and she had the towel in her hands drying her blond locks.

After she finished, she swore she heard some noise in the kitchen. She grabbed her keys from off her dresser and slowly and quietly walked to her kitchen. She peeked around the wall to see someone very familiar cooking.

G-Gray?!" Lucy stared at the ice mage who was currently making some eggs.

"Oh, good morning Lucy!" Gray just smiled at the celestial mage who was confused as hell.

"Wh-What're you doing here?" Lucy was really confused and she couldn't seem to recall the events that took place last night.

"Well, you told Happy and I that we could stay the night and so we did." Lucy stared. Then, the realization hit her. She was feeling sad last night and told them that they could stay if they wanted,

She face palmed herself and then walked over to him.

"That smells good!" Lucy commented when she saw what he was cooking. Then, a question filled her mind.

"Thanks".

So, Gray, when did you learn how to cook?" Gray didn't normally tell people this story because it brought back sad memories, but he decided he would tell Lucy for his own reasons.

"I learned to cook when I was a kid from my teacher, Ul. I saw her cooking one day and I liked helping her and being around her, so I asked her if she wanted any help. She said sure, so I tried to help her. It didn't work out so well. So, I would always go and see how she did it and I would try it myself. I got better eventually, and then decided that I would one day make the lunch for her." Gray stopped. Lucy saw an overflowing sadness, but he still continued.

"I never got to make that lunch for her." Gray continued seeming to become sadder.

"What happened?" Lucy wanted to know, but she was kind of sad to hear the sadness in his voice.

"Sh-She d-died." Tears were now forming in Gray's eyes and Lucy had known she hit a nerve-again.

"I'm sorry Gray. I didn't mean to…"

"I-It's okay Lucy. That was a long time ago, but now I know how to cook and she's still in my heart, so it's fine." Lucy decided not to push the topic, so she just kept quiet.

He finished cooking and then put the egg in two plates. Lucy had some fish ready for Happy whenever he woke up. Soon after Lucy and Gray started eating, Happy walked in and smelled fish.

"Hey Happy!" Lucy greeted the blue exceed as he jumped onto the table.

Happy saw Lucy and Gray eating, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to be too happy.

"What's wrong Happy? You barely touched your fish." Lucy was worried about the cat and it was clearly shown on her face.

"Natsu."

"What was that?" Gray and Lucy didn't exactly hear what Happy said, but soon tears were in his eyes.

"Natsu-I miss him!" Happy started crying and jumped into Lucy's arms. The mood had suddenly gotten quite depressing and anyone within a mile could probably feel it.

The rest of their breakfast was quiet, except for the occasional sniffles from Happy.

Lucy, Gray, and Happy all got up from the seats and left the apartment. Lucy locked the door and they all walked down the street towards the guild. People were taking glances at the three. There were several smiles. The people thought that Gray and Lucy were a couple, but the look on their faces didn't exactly show that.

There was a discouraging aura surrounding them and some people were getting scared just by looking at them.

After a couple of non-entertaining minutes, they reached Fairy Tail. When the doors opened, heads turned in their direction.

Good mornings were heard, but the air was still tense.

Lucy walked up to the bar counter and ordered her normal. For someone who just got the letter that tells her when to get Natsu, she seemed to be doing fine.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Mira asked.

"I guess. So, did you come up with a plan or no?" Lucy was curious. If anything did happen to her or Natsu, she would probably break down and at least want a good friend to be able to care for her.

"We did actually. You know we would. We care about you and Natsu both and plus, both of you are Fairy Tail members. We will always love both of you." Mira smiled a very sweet smile at Lucy, who just smiled back at her.

"So, what is it?" Lucy asked.

"Well, actually. It's very simple. Erza, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Happy, Wendy, Carla, and Gajeel are going to go to the forest an hour or two before and then they'll be able to see who did it." Mira's smile got even bigger. Lucy let out a sigh, as if that plan made her feel very relieved.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was already one o' clock. Mira turned her attention to where Lucy was looking and noticed the time. She turned her head towards Erza and Gray and gave them a slight nod. They noticed what she did and then started gathering all the people who were going.

"C'mon Gajeel-kun," Juvia grabbed the iron dragon slayer by his arm and pulled him towards the small group that was now standing in front of the guild doors waiting outside.

The blond celestial mage walked over to the group wishing them luck and safety.

"Lucy-san, don't worry. We'll be fine!" Juvia patted her fiend's shoulder and gave a reassuring smile.

"Lucy, we'll be back in no time and Natsu's safe. I can promise you that!" Erza hugged her friend with a soothing smile plastered on her face. The smile only lasted for a few seconds though. When she pulled back, her face was serious and you could tell she was going to keep her words.

"I know! I trust you! I'll be there in two hours, so be careful!" Lucy waved goodbye to her friends a tear managing to fall down her porcelain cheeks.

~The East Magnolia Forest~

Lucy stood at the entrance of the forest and gulped. She was scared, but she would do anything to get Natsu back, even if it was one of her friends.

She cautiously walked in the forest and looked at her surroundings. So far, all she saw was trees, which didn't alarm her very much.

Lucy continued to walk further down. The note didn't tell her _where_ to go, it only said _when_ to go. So, Lucy assumed that the abductor would just come out and face her, not that she had much expectations. Then she heard a slight scream. Lucy ran in the direction and her eyes got wide as she saw him.

Natsu was tied to a tree with someone she trusted very much standing next to him holding a knife to his throat.

"What're you doing?!" The said man looked up at Lucy with a shocked look. He knew Lucy cared for him, but to think that she would actually cry over this.

He didn't want to kill Natsu, but if that's how Lucy really felt about him, then he wouldn't know whether he could do it or not.

"Why are you doing this to me and him?! I trusted you the most out of all of them and you would really go to this extent? I care about Natsu! I can't believe you!" Lucy screamed at the man not giving him a chance to speak. When she finally stopped, he said three words that he hoped would stop her from yelling at him.

"Lucy, it's because I love you."

**~End Chapter~**

**OMG! I'm VERY SORRY! I know I haven't updated in like forever, but I'm really sorry about that. Wow, did I work on this chapter! I'm really glad people like this story so much! It makes me very happy! Also, I'm just gonna take the time to reply to some of the reviews people are giving me. Sorry if I can't reply to you all. I still like the fact that you take time to review and even READ this story!**

**Phantom: I'm glad you can't wait! And the kidnapper will be revealed soon! **

** : Glad you love it so far! And, hope you liked this chapter! **

**Disappear500: Sorry, I couldn't remember. I will next time though. Still hope you liked it.**

**Stellar Flame: I hate her too! XD Lol, anyways, this was the next chapter! Hope you liked it **

**Rose Tiger: Yes, I know. But, I didn't want it to be Lisanna (as much as I hate her). I felt that it needed to be somebody they would LEAST expect, since she had no reasons to do it. Even though her real target was Lucy o.O**

**So, I hope you all loved this chapter! Sorry if I didn't put your name. I still wanna thank all who took the time to read this!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there everyone! I'm positive that I owe you this chapter since I didn't update the last one in FOREVER. Anyways, I was really surprised when I read the reviews. Pretty much all of you guessed Gray! It was very surprising, but I can see why you would. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

"Wh-What're you saying?" Lucy looked up at the man, who was still holding the knife to Natsu's neck.

"I'm saying that I love you Lucy Heartfilia. Ever since the moment I met you, I've always loved you. You were kind-hearted, caring, and very sweet!" The orange-haired man looked up and slowly started dropping the knife.

"If you do love me, why would you kidnap the person I care for the most?!" Loke was taken aback by her words, but he knew how she felt.

"Lucy, I'm sorry! I knew you cared for him, but when you were giving him all your attention, I got jealous. I've always known how much you cared for him, but I still took advantage when he was like this. Lucy, please forgive me!"

"No! No, I won't forgive you! You kidnap him and think I'll just forgive you?! You must be outta your mind!" Lucy lunged forward towards Loke with her Fleuve d'étoiles.

Loke dodged his master easily. The he realized that he just separated himself from Natsu and Lucy was now standing next to the dragon slayer, whose eyes were closed.

Lucy, noticing the knife was still on the ground, picked it up and started cutting the rope, but to no avail. Little did she notice, but Loke was now standing right in front of her.

"Lucy, there's no point in trying to cut it. That rope is special from the Spirit World. It won't be cut that easily." Loke saw tears in her eyes, but had no time to say anything as he heard some very angry voices charging towards him.

"Heaven's Wheel Armor"

"Ice Make: Prison"

"Roar of the Sky Dragon"

"Roar of the Iron Dragon"

"Water Slicer"

Loke was only able to dodge four of those, but Gajeel's roar got a direct hit.

"Mina!" Lucy was so happy that her friends got their in time.

Gray and Happy, along with Erza ran over to Lucy and Natsu.

"Lucy, are you okay?" They noticed that Lucy got injured on her left shoulder. The mark was small, but they remembered when someone else got hit by Loke with that kind of move once. It actually caused excruciating pain to the other.

"Wendy, come over here please!" Wendy, as if on instinct, ran over to them. She wasn't really sure, but then when they told her about the tiny wound, she started healing Lucy.

"Wendy, you have to heal Natsu first." She slowly lifted her other arm and touched Wendy's hand.

Wendy made no move.

"Lucy-san, I'm very sorry. But this wound could cause you your life and plus, if Natsu-san was awake and saw you like this, he'd never let himself get healed before you!" Lucy slowly nodded as a small smile crept on her lips.

"Luce!" Everyone turned their attention back to the tree where they saw an older Natsu and he wasn't even tied to the tree.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy's eyes became semi-wide along with everyone else's. They were even more shocked though considering they didn't see this before.

"Wh-What happened? Are you okay?!" Lucy blushed at how much he cared for her. When Natsu saw her face, a smirk made its way onto his features.

Wendy finished healing Lucy, but when she turned to Natsu, she saw no scratches. All the marks and injuries he had right before were gone, like if they just disappeared.

"H-How'd you do that Flame-brain?!" Gray stood up a little crept out. When Natsu saw his face, a grin planted on his features.

"How did I do what?" Natsu was telling the truth. He had no idea what they were talking about, but then they were interrupted by Loke's voice, once more.

"Lucy…Natsu…sorry." Loke felt really bad and if someone didn't hold Lucy back, she would've tried to attack him again.

"Luce, what happened? Why are you trying to hurt Loke?" Natsu now stood next to his best friend holding her back.

"Don't you remember what happened?" Lucy stopped and innocently looked at Natsu, who was confused as ever.

"What're you talkin' about?" Natsu looked really cute when he was confused, which made the blush on Lucy's face deepen.

"H-He kidnapped you." Lucy didn't want to say it, but there was no use in lying to him. Natsu would've gotten her to tell him sooner or later.

"Loke did what? But, I thought I just wondered out here…" Natsu was looking for an explanation from Lucy, but then a loud scream along with a fist came at him. As if on instinct, he punched the guy.

"Ice Make: Prison" Gray intervened and put him in his little contraption so Loke couldn't try anything else.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you bastard?!" Natsu was angry. First, Lucy wants to kick his ass and he worried, no he wants to kick Loke's ass, and Lucy is worrying.

"Natsu, calm down." Lucy hugged Natsu from behind. "It's not like you can get him. He's in a prison-literally."

Natsu stopped and then they all started leaving to go back to the guild. Gray released his magic and Erza picked Loke up like he was nothing.

Loke pleaded to Lucy to let him go back to the Spirit World where he would be punished, but Lucy said no saying that he would get punished even better in the guild, where his friends would give him a nice pummeling.

They reached the guild about an hour later and entered. All eyes turned to them.

Erza dropped Loke onto the floor of the guild. Lucy still said no to letting him return to the Spirit World and so he was stuck here.

Then, they noticed pink hair, except this time, the pink hair was leveled with Lucy, a little taller.

"Natsu, is that you?" Lisanna walked up to the small group and when she saw him, a smile graced her lips.

"Yo, Lisanna, mina!" Natsu greeted everyone and said that he had no idea what was happening.

After a long time of talking, Lucy dragged Loke up with her to the Master's room.

She knocked and then opened the door when she was granted permission.

"Oh, welcome Lu…"

"Master, we found who did it." Lucy had never really interrupted the Master before, so he looked a little confused.

"As I was saying, hello. And also, you found who kidnapped Natsu?" The Master looked at Lucy hopeful. The, he saw something, more like _someone_, in her hands being dragged.

"Is that Loke?"

"Yes, it is. _He's_ the one who did it." Lucy had a little bit of irritation and decided to take it out on her spirit. She punched him and he coughed and groaned in pain.

"There's no way Loke could do it. He has no reasons." Lucy shook her head and told the Master what Loke had said to her in the forest and also his reasons. He was surprised. Master told Lucy to let him go back to the Spirit World because he was positive that Loke would get a punishment there anyways. Lucy reluctantly let him go.

Then, she and the Master walked down the steps to a crowd full of people at the foot of the stairs.

"Lucy, are you okay?"

"Lucy, how did Natsu turn back into his normal self?"

"Luce, what's going on?"

She was being bombarded with questions and then looked at Erza for some help.

"Everyone, be quiet!" The scarlet haired re-quip mage did a good job of getting everyone to shut up and then sat back down and continued eating her strawberry cake.

"I know you all have questions. First, yes, I am okay. Second, I have no idea how Natsu turned back to his normal self. Third, Natsu, I'll tell you later. You're the only one who doesn't know, but I'm too tired to talk about, so I'll talk about it with you later."

"But, Luce~" Natsu pouted cutely as Lucy walked down the steps. She was heading to the door and then said bye to everyone and walked out.

Natsu followed her out. He saw her shiver and then ran to catch up with her.

"Natsu, please, I promise I'll tell you later, just not now, ne?" Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist and pulled her close. Lucy felt her cheeks heat up and was struggling to pull herself out of his grasp.

"N-Natsu, what're you doing?" She got no reply, and they ended up standing there for a few minutes.

"You're cold, right?" Lucy nodded her head slightly before feeling Natsu snuggle his head into her neck. He inhaled her scent and then pulled away a little.

They continued walking with Natsu's arm around her. Little did they notice that Happy was right behind him. He said he would follow, but then figured that it was best to tell Mirajane this first.

Happy flew into the guild screaming "aye". He went to the counter to be greeted by the takeover mage who was wiping a glass.

"Happy, what happened?" Happy looked at her and told her everything that he had just seen.

Mira went into "moe" mode and almost fainted. Instead of fainting, she just asked Happy to follow them and then come back and tell her if anything happens.

He did just that. Happy saw Natsu and Lucy walk into her apartment still snuggling.

He flew to the window and what he saw made even him blush a little. Natsu and Lucy were sitting on her bed and kissing.

"They liiiikkkkkkeeeee each other." Lucy swore she heard a tongue rolling and broke away from the kiss. She looked outside from her window and swore she saw a blue tail, but she ignored it when she was pulled back by two strong arms.

"Natsu!" They landed on her bed and then Natsu flipped their position so that he was on the top instead.

"Luce, you know I love you, right?" Lucy blushed even more from hearing his sudden confession and just smiled.

"Of course I do, idiot. I love you too." Natsu leaned forward and kissed her ending their night.

She slept right beside her man all night long. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled Lucy close.

_I feel so right beside him, _Lucy thought before falling asleep.

_So do I, Luce,_ Natsu said in his head as if he heard her thoughts.

~End Chapter~

So, how'd you like it? WOW, there were only a few people who suspected Loke, but all of you suspected Gray. I was shocked, really! But, I do hope you all loved this! There's gonna be either one or two more chapters! Review if you thought it was good enough, please!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there! Sorry for the long wait! I didn't know what I wanted to do, but then I finally remembered. So, here it is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

Natsu and Lucy walked towards the guild hand in hand. Right before they left Lucy's apartment, Lucy overheard Natsu asking a question that surprised her, but didn't at the same time.

~Before they left Lucy's house~

_Natsu was lying on Lucy's bed. He was still out cold and sleeping like a log. Lucy however woke up. She was about to get up when she had remembered what they did right before sleeping. _

_Oh my gosh! Natsu and I kissed! She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the voice of the dragon slayer. Lucy thought she woke him up, but luckily she didn't._

"_Lu…cy… I lo-ve you… Go out with….me." _

_Lucy froze when she heard that. Natsu just asked me out, Lucy thought._

_Then, he woke up._

"_Oh, good mornin' Luce!" Natsu had his goofy grin on his face, but started to pout when he saw Lucy's shocked state._

"_Ne, Lucy, what's wrong?" Natsu tilted his head to the side as Lucy regained her composure._

"_Oh, uh, eh, um, nothing Natsu. I'm okay." Lucy smiled reassuring Natsu._

"_If you say so." Natsu moved himself and let his legs hang off the side of the bed. Before Lucy could say or do something, Natsu leaned in and captured her lips._

_At first, she was frozen, but then soon melted into the kiss. After a long while, they pulled away from each other panting heavily._

"_I love ya Luce!" Lucy replied back with the same words. Lucy was about to get up from the bed when Natsu pulled on her hand._

"_N-Natsu, what's wrong?" Lucy sat down and blushed a little. She noticed Natsu's face and saw a blush as well._

_Natsu hesitated to ask the question, but then, his face turned faintly serious._

"_Um, well, Luce, you know I love you, right?" Lucy nodded her head and motioned for Natsu to continue. "Uh, well, um, do you wanna go out with me?" Lucy was shocked at first, but considering all the things that happen between them, she wouldn't be surprised._

_Lucy nodded her head as a smile appeared on Natsu's face._

_Natsu leaned in once again kissing his mate. He loved her and now she was all his._

~End of flashback~

Lucy was blushing, while Natsu just walked down the street grinning like an idiot.

They reached the guild for what seemed like an eternity for Lucy.

She opened the door. As soon as she did, a chair flew towards her. Lucy screamed, while Natsu protected her and blocked the chair.

Everyone looked in their direction and Natsu looked back.

"Oh, a fight! I'm all fired up!" Natsu ran to join the fight, and Lucy just giggled and made her way over to the bar counter.

The first to greet her was Mira, who was wiping a glass.

"So, Lucy, what's going on with you and Natsu?" Mira had a sparkle in her eyes what scared Lucy a little bit.

"Wh-What do you mean, Mira?" Mira looked back at her and Lucy flinched. She knew she would eventually tell or she would find out, so she decided she would just tell the bar maid.

Mira smirked before Lucy could say anything. Lucy knew that smirk anywhere.

Happy interrupted with his tongue rolling.

"They liiiikkkkkkeeeee each other." Lucy blushed deeply at this, earning the attention of several guild members.

"Wh-What're you talking about Happy?" Lucy gave him a death glare and so, he backed off.

"Don't try and pretend Lu-chan! We know you and Natsu were kissing last night!" Lucy blushed a deep shade of red when she heard her friend.

She turned to Happy and glared at him. He flew away while she chased him.

Lucy wasn't paying very much attention, so she didn't notice that Erza was sitting eating her strawberry cake.

Happy flew straight to Erza with Lucy following behind. Lucy bumped into Erza and made her drop her cake.

Lucy stopped midway of grabbing Happy when she felt a dark aura from behind her.

"LUCY!" Erza snapped. Her hair was flying everywhere and Lucy was too scared to move.

"Natsu," Lucy called out his name, but he didn't hear. Natsu was currently fighting with Gray, but when they felt the dark atmosphere, they turned around almost immediately.

Lucy was shrinking in fear from Erza's aura and Natsu knew he had to protect her.

"Lucy!" Natsu ran towards his girlfriend and grabbed her. He got away with a little scratch.

"Luce, are you okay?" Natsu was panicking. Then, everyone's eyes turned confused. They all knew Natsu would never go between Erza and anybody when they were fighting before, so why now?

Mira walked over to the couple and smiled brightly.

Natsu and Lucy both felt this and looked up.

"I can't believe Erza tried to hurt you. Now, Natsu, if you tell me what's new between you and Lucy, I'll cook you up a lot of spicy food." Mira's eyes were glistening and Natsu's were all sparkly. He was hungry, so he decided to tell her and everyone else too.

"Luce and I are going out!" Natsu gave his goofy grin and was given a whole bunch of 'congratulations'.

The Master was sitting on top of the bar counter drinking his beer.

"We're gonna have to celebrate again tonight!" Everyone screamed and Lucy just blushed ten shades of red. She was happy, but she was already being teased by all of her friends.

Natsu and Lucy were celebrating all night that they didn't notice a sad and depressed feeling in a corner of the guild hall. That person was sulking and didn't congratulate the new couple at all.

**~End Chapter~**

**So, that was the end. How was it? Good or bad? Review in the box below please! So, who was the person sulking? What's gonna happen next chapter? You gotta wait to find out. I would appreciate reviews because they help me with my writing. Sorry for making you wait tomorrow. There most likely won't be an update tomorrow because I have school *sighs*. See ya next chapter! ^.^ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody. Sorry for making you wait once again. This is my Thanksgiving update, so I hope you enjoy it. Lol! It took me a while to think of what to write and where I was going with the thing from the last chapter, but I remembered. So, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

Natsu walked over to the bar and sat down next to his girlfriend. She was chatting with Levy, Erza, and Mira, with some others when he interrupted her.

"Luce, let's play a game!" Natsu turned her around to face him.

"Na-Natsu! What're you talking about? What game?" Lucy was flustered.

"I have an idea!" They turned their heads to Wendy who had just appeared when Natsu came into sight.

"What is it, Wendy?" She inhaled and then opened her mouth to start talking.

"I think that Natsu-san and Lucy-san should go enjoy their time _alone_." Mira smirked when an idea of her own came into mind.

"That's a great idea, Wendy! And then, they can do things and have lots of FUN." Lucy blushed a million shades of red when she heard that.

"MIRA!" Mirajane giggled hearing her friend's tone and started laughing when Natsu dragged her out of the guild in his arms.

"See ya tomorrow!" Gray smirked and Erza smiled along with every other girl, except for one.

The girl in the corner stood up and walked over to Mirajane.

"I'm going home now. Mira-nee. I'll see you there." Lisanna said goodbye and walked out the doors of the guild, but no one seemed to notice the hidden sly she had on her face.

"Natsu, how come we're going home?" Lucy was enjoying the party, but Natsu obviously had something to say to her.

"Luce, I wanna spend some together! Don't you want to?" Natsu was pouting and Lucy automatically felt bad for making him said.

"Of course I do!" Lucy hugged him and then he pulled apart and kissed her on the lips.

"Hmph"

Natsu and Lucy turned their heads to see Lisanna glaring at them-more like Lucy.

"Hey, Lisanna, what's up? Are you going home?" Natsu grinned, and then noticed her glaring and scoffing at Lucy.

"Lisanna, are you okay?" Lucy walked towards the takeover mage with worry on her face. Lisanna's glare never left Lucy.

Lisanna transformed into big bird and attacked Lucy.

"Luce! Hey, Lisanna, what do ya' think you're doin'?" Gray ran out the guild when he heard the ruckus. Natsu and Lucy had not walked that far from the guild yet, so they could still be heard by the guild.

He ran up to Natsu and Lucy and saw her in Natsu's hands with blood on her arm.

"Luce, are you okay?" Natsu was furious, but Lisanna was one of his nakama and he couldn't bring himself to hurt her.

"N-Natsu, I'm f-fine." Lucy gave a reassuring smile up at Natsu and saw Gray standing next to him.

"Gr-Gray, can you go get Mira, p-please?" Lucy was still bleeding, which made Natsu angrier than before.

Gray got up and ran back to the guild to get Mirajane.

"Lisanna, what did you do to her?" Flames were emitting from all over Natsu. He was about to hit her, when he was pulled back by two arms.

"Natsu, please don't. She's nakama. We don't hurt nakama." Lucy was straining to pull Natsu away, but he stopped.

Seconds later, Mira ran out along with Erza and Elfman.

"Oh my gosh! Lucy, what happened to you?" Erza ran over to her and kneeled down next to her. Natsu told her what happened and then they all heard a slap.

Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy turned their heads towards the sound to see Lisanna's red face.

"Lisanna, what's gotten into you lately? Are you really _that_ jealous of Lucy?" Mira was fuming. This shocked Lucy a little bit. But, she had figured out why Lisanna would feel like that. Natsu was a great guy, and that's why she fell in love with him.

"Mira-nee, what're you talking about?" Mira's eyes became wide. She was frustrated and shocked at the same time.

"That's it! Lisanna, you're my friend, but that's all. I _love_ Lucy, not you! I belong with her! I know you like me, but the only reason I could never bring myself to be with you, is because I always loved Lucy, ever since the first time I met her!" Natsu was standing in front of Lisanna, still infuriated.

He wasn't planning on hitting her, but he needed her to understand that she never had a chance to be with him.

Tears were rolling down Lisanna's cheeks, but Natsu said nothing. Lisanna attacked Lucy out of jealousy and Natsu wasn't ready to forgive anyone who would DARE touch or hurt his Lucy.

"Um, Lucy, we need to treat your wound. It's just a scratch, but it still needs to be fixed." Natsu ran back over to his girlfriend and held her hand.

"I'm fine, trust me. I was just confused for a moment as to why she attacked me. But, I know now. C'mon Natsu, let's go home!" Lucy got up with Natsu's help and they started walking to her apartment, leaving a baffled and speechless Mira, Erza, Gray, and Lisanna.

"Well, I'm just glad she's okay. How about we go back now?" Gray stood up and started walking back towards the rest of Fairy Tail who had no idea what just happened.

~At Lucy's house~

Natsu plopped down on Lucy's bed and turned on his side.

"Hey, Luce, are you sure you're okay?" Lucy nodded and smiled at him. This cleared up all of his worries in no time.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's waist and pulled her down on his lap.

"Luce, I love you!"

"I love you too, Natsu!"

Their very worked up night ended with a passionate and heated kiss on the lips. They fell asleep shortly after with Lucy on top of Natsu and a bright smile on her face.

Natsu looked her in the eyes and kissed her forehead. Then, he fell into a deep slumber along with snoring.

**~End Chapter~**

**So, hey guys. Yes, for all of you who guessed Lisanna, you were right! So, how'd you like it? Honestly, this wasn't my favorite chapter and I think it could've been better, but hey, all that matters is all of you who reviewed, favorite, and followed. This is the LAST CHAPTER. Very sorry, I hope you don't mind. If you have any ideas for another FT story, I'll be glad to start working on them. So, leave your reviews in the box below and tell me that you think ne?**


End file.
